Users of Information Technology (IT) may perform backups of critical data to protect against a catastrophic failure. In case such a catastrophic failure occurs, the backups may be utilized for restoring the critical data to the IT systems. Traditional backups may only restore data to the point in time at which the backup was taken/performed. If the backups are performed according to a certain schedule (e.g., once a day, once a week, etc), this may mean that depending on when the catastrophic failure occurred, the copy of critical data on the backup media may be relatively old and may require substantial additional processing to bring the IT system back to where it was before the failure. Furthermore, the most recent backup data itself may be partially compromised (e.g., infected by a virus), which may require the user to revert to an even older copy (if one is available).